The Vector Core at the University of Iowa is integrated into multiple gene therapy projects directed at the study of the long, eye, brain, liver, heart, muscle, and the cardiovascular and neuromuscular systems. Core staff are active participants in the development of gene transfer technologies in the Cardiovascular, Macular Degeneration, and CF Centers. The interaction with multiple investigators from various disciplines allows for cross-fertilization of ideas, technical advancements, and innovations in vector designs. The Vector Core Facility's overall objective is to support investigators in the use of gene transfer technologies. This includes consultation with the PI, development of novel vectors, collaborative testing of vectors generated for function and purity, and finally routine preparation. The core staff and investigators are in close contact through all phases of vector design and generation Thus, the core serves as both a research and development facility for gene transfer studies, and a service facility for routine vector preparations. As a part of the service the Vector Core will provide purified and concentrated preparations of recombinant adenovirus, adeno-associated virus (AAV), and retrovirus. This facility will also provide access to a large number of standard cell lines, expression plasmids, and stocks of recombinant reporter viruses. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: . Prepare recombinant vectors. . Fluorescent or radioactive labeling of virus. . Quality control, test all viruses for helper virus and titer. . Vector dissemination. . Maintain a database of vector stocks available for use. . Catalogue plasmid database of expression vectors; develop new expression vectors as needed. . Develop novel methods for virus production. . Assist in the design and development of novel vectors.